Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Paisley Mae
Summary: After twenty years of partnership, the Kinkirks and the Hamptons have shared many experiences as they have watched their children mature into young adults together. All was well until tragedy strikes and burdensome truths are unveiled.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of _7__th__ Heaven_; this includes, but is not limited to: its characters, settings, names, and storylines. I do, however, own any characters you do not recognize and my own story.

**Note: **May 2004 is the only AU part of the story; everything else is the same it was in the show, except for that Kevin never quit the police force

**Summary: **After nearly twenty years of partnership, the Kinkirks and the Hamptons have shared a different kind of partnership. Aside from working with each other's spouses, they have watched their children grown up together side by side, sharing many secrets. All was well usntil tragedy strikes, resulting in the revelation of unsettling truths.

* * *

_~May 2004~_

"_Do you, Roxanne Richardson, take Chandler Hampton to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do you part?"_

_Roxanne Richardson's body was plastered with chills as Reverend Eric Camden spoke before her. Her eyes were glued on the handsome man whose hands grasped onto hers. She could feel her hands drench with sweat as he gripped onto them and his loving eyes gazed into hers. Never in a million years could she have projected that she would be marrying such a great man. She didn't deserve him, but yet he loved her and she could never understand how he could. After all they had gone through over the last year; with the loss of his father, wanting to get married so quickly and her doubts, and then their getting back together when Paris and Chandler broke up when her ex-husband returned. _

_Her thoughts raced as she started to second guess herself. Over the last months, since she had agreed to marry Chandler, she had felt doubtful at so many instances in time. She had almost backed out on more than one occasion. One little detail had pushed the wedding up by many months, and it was the reason she could not hold back now. For the first time since she had been on center stage, her eyes wandered off of Chandler's. She looked down at her puffy dress where a small bulge existed. It wasn't visible unless one knew what they were looking for, but Roxanne knew it was there quite well. She was pregnant, with a minister's baby. _

_At first she had considered skipping town; she could have easily made up an excuse to leave. There, she could have had the baby, given it up for adoption, and possibly have returned someday. The more and more she had thought about it, the more implausible that plan became. She had her father, and she could never just "leave" him. _

_The other option she had considered, and would have done, if it had not been for a certain someone. Roxanne's eyes wandered away from her stomach and set on the crowd. The church was packed to its max; many of the guests she did not even know. Naturally, the majority were parishioners who had come to see their associate pastor's final words as a single man. She saw several of them cup their hands and whisper to the person next to them. That was the exact reason she did not want it to be so; Chandler's reputation was on the line. _

_He was a pastor of a Protestant church. Protestants preached abstinence until marriage. How much worse could it get when your pastor's fiancée was pregnant? She couldn't imagine being in Chandler's shoes, and he wouldn't have to be in those shoes if it hadn't been for Lucy._

_Her eyes drifted over to the Camden's pew, which included Kevin and Lucy. Annie, Ruthie, Sam, David, Simon, and Cecilia were all there. Lucy's face was glowing back at her. If only she hadn't gone out with Lucy that last time, Roxanne knew that she wouldn't be standing in the place she was right then and there. Was it stupidity, or fate? She and Lucy had gone for pizza, and the smell of the sauce had made her nauseous; Lucy had guessed spot on. _

_Lucy had been nothing but support. She had encouraged Roxanne to face her greatest fear; to tell Chandler. And she had done just that. _

_Looking away from a glowing Lucy, Roxanne's eyes fixed back on Chandler's face. He was a man with a heart full of gold, and she couldn't have ever asked for a better man. When she had told him, his white face had turned as pale as snowflakes. Just when she had expected him to stomp up and leave her, he had stretched his wide arms out and scooped her into them. He had told her everything would be all right; not to worry. Her heart had thumped faster and faster as he promised to marry her._

_The silence had deafened the church, and Roxanne could feel the hundreds of restless eyes setting on her, waiting for her to say the words. She could see in her peripheral vision that Reverend Camden's face had turned an olive color, like he was having his doubts. Chandler's loving smile had begun to droop downward, when she uttered the words, "I do."_

* * *

_~Eighteen Years Later… September 2022~_

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

~ Green Day, Wake Me Up When September Ends

The warm beating September sun bled into seventeen-year-old Savannah Amélie Kinkirk's face, bringing her to consciousness a whole two minutes before her alarm clock was set to go off. She grunted, still lying in her bed. Her arms stretched and she rubbed her fists against her eyeballs, loosening the matter that had built inside of her eyes from the previous night's slumber.

Before she could realize what day it was, she felt her cell phone buzzing next to her in bed. There had not been a day since she had gotten her cell phone that she had gone without it by her side at night. Her cell phone was her lifesaver; it was her alarm, her calculator, and most importantly, her connection to the rest of the world. She considered her cell phone to be her must precious birthday present, which she had received for her fourteenth birthday; many years after the rest of the kids in her class had received their phone calls. _"Savannah, sweetie, you aren't anyone else's daughter. You are ours," _she had heard over one million times. _"And we shall decide what is best for you." _

She knew her parents meant well, but sometimes they could be a little bit too power-crazy. Fortunately for her, she had two younger sisters and a brother who also got to live in the same footsteps as she. And luckily for Savannah, she only had one year left of it all.

Her phone buzzed again, and this time she knew it wasn't the alarm. She grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open. Ditto; she still had a _flip _phone. It happened to be her mother's old phone. _"It lasted me for twelve years, Savannah, and it's still in perfect condition. That's better than most modern phones. Everyone else has to get a new phone every year. See, sometimes older technology is better." _Sometimes her mother could be so oblivious to the world around her.

"_Hey, girl ~ =) can you believe it's the day? We're official seniors! So, what are you wearing today? – Chloe," _Savannah read the text message from her best friend. With that, she stretched her legs out long and tall, sitting up she glanced across the room at the empty perfectly made bed. She looked down at her own purple pajama pants._ What am I wearing today?_ It was the first year she had not decided on what she was wearing beforehand. Here she was, a senior, and she hadn't taken the liberty of picking out an outfit to wear to her first day of senior year. Surely all of the other seniors would be all "dress to impress." Not she; she was going as Savannah Amélie Kinkirk. She had no desire to "impress" anyone. After all, she did not have to; not like other girls felt the "need" to impress guys at school.

"_You're naturally beautiful," _his soothing voice had mended her heart. _"You don't have to try to be beautiful, baby; you just have to be you. Not many girls can honestly say that." _She had blushed so heatedly when he had said those words, and with those, she could never fall out of love with him.

Her phone buzzed again, and her heart leaped a meter, hoping it was from who she thought it was. _"Hey, love, hope you're up and at 'em. It's your big day :-)…I can't wait to see you :-) I love you!" _She read the last two to three words over and over for the repeating seconds. In her heart, she never wanted to stop reading and hearing them inside her head. There was something unexplainable about those three words that lit up her heart every time with a feeling she only got when he would tell her that he loved her. Nobody else, not even her parents, could give her that feeling love and security.

She knew that her parents had been rejoiced when she and Aaron had started dating. Although, they had never officially "announced" that they were a couple, it had just become an understanding. They hadn't had to announce it. Aaron had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember. She couldn't picture her life without him or Chloe. The three of them had been thicker than blood since they were little. Aaron was a year younger than she and Chloe, but that didn't change anything.

Aaron and Chloe had spent most of their childhood at the Kinkirk household. However, they started seeing less of Aaron when they had entered middle school, and he was still in elementary. That was the same year Savannah's aunt and uncle had moved back to Glen Oak with their twin boys, who happened to be the same age as Aaron.

Her aunt and uncle, both OB-GYNs, had started their own practice in Glen Oak. Now, they owned the main obstetrician-gynecology office in town. For the most part, between the two of them and Savannah's great-uncle, they saw all of the pregnant women in town. On top of that, her great-uncle's daughter, Erica, was studying to become a gynecologist at Columbia. In three years when she graduated, she hoped to join the team.

Her Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah were the only blood relatives she saw regularly. All of her grandparents were deceased. Her father's dad had died long before she was born; her dad had only been a teenager himself. She had met her mother's father, but she couldn't remember him at all. He had passed away when she was only two. Her mother had been pregnant with her fourteen-year-old sister, Krystinah, at the time. She and her cousin, Charlie, were the only grandchildren her maternal grandfather had really gotten the chance to meet.

As for Charlie, she couldn't help but feel for him. His mother and father had separated for the second time since his birth when he was only three, and it was the final time. Mary, his mother and Savannah's aunt, had walked out with one of his sisters, and was never heard from again. She left Carlos with Charlie and one of the twins, Crista. Charlie and Crista were raised by their father in Puerto Rico, although Carlos made sure to keep in contact with the children's maternal relatives in Glen Oak. That was better than anything Mary had ever done. None of them had heard the slightest word from her or her other daughter, Jenna, since she had walked out; not even Savannah's mother or her Uncle Matt.

She and Charlie had become close friends over the years. Charlie had chosen to attend Crawford University out of all of the colleges in the world he could have chosen from. _"I want to be close to the family I barely got to see while I was growing up, thanks to my mother," _he had told her. _"And you, Savannah. You're my cousin…on my dad's side I don't have any cousins my age." _He had saved up the money to get an apartment of his own and was a frequent guest at the Kinkirk home.

Savannah knew that her mother was highly offended by her oldest sister's lack of effort to contact her. _"If she were to call anyone, it'd be me, right? We shared a room for like, eighteen years! I can't believe she wouldn't call me!" _She had ranted for hours and hours to anyone who would listen, including Savannah's father; Roxanne and Chandler, Chloe's parents; Sandy, Aaron's mom; or any a random church parishioner who had known her sister and her when they were younger.

On occasion, Savannah would try and picture her mother as a teenager. She tried to compare the family her mother had grown up to, to Savannah's brother and sisters. Her mother had had _seven _children in her family. There were only four in hers, and Savannah couldn't imagine there being anymore. Already she felt like she was cramped for space, even though there were plenty of rooms left in the house. She still shared a room with her sister, even though she was well aware that the attic had once been used as a bedroom. Once she had asked her mother if she could move up there. Her mother had turned as pale, like she had just seen a ghost. _"No, no, and don't you ever ask to again!" _she had snapped in an uncanny voice. And Savannah had made sure not to.

The last to have lived up there, to her knowledge, was her youngest Aunt Ruthie. Savannah knew that her Aunt Ruthie was a sore subject, and her mother didn't like to talk about what had happened to her. The room was in the same condition as it had been the last night Ruthie had slept in it. Savannah didn't know the whole story; she had only been three when it had happened. She only knew she was three because it had also been her first day of pre-school.

She could vaguely remember lots of crying, and the police had wrapped the yellow "Crime Scene" tape they used on television on cop shows around the house. Her mother hadn't let her come over to see her grandma that day; she had to stay home.

That was back when they still lived in the small house behind the parsonage; she had lived there until she was six, the year the twins were born. It was also the same year her grandmother was diagnosed with cancer. Her young uncles, also twins, were only eleven at the time. Her parents ended up selling the house and moving in with her grandmother. Despite her grandmother's prognosis of eighteen months, she lived for seven more years, having passed away two weeks after seeing Sam and David graduate. Two weeks later, her father's mother died in a fatal car crash, leaving Savannah and her siblings without grandparents.

She still had lots of aunts and uncles; her Uncle Ben moved to the jungles of Africa shortly after his mother's death. He insisted that he had no further reason to stay in Buffalo. He had only been there for his mother. Savannah wasn't sure what he was doing in Africa, but he sent her and her siblings the most expensive gives every Christmas. As for her aunt on her father's side, Patty Mary, she was married to Robbie Palmer. Savannah knew there was a history there, though she didn't know the whole story, her mother had always told Savannah_, "I'll explain when you're older." _Now that she was older, she still didn't know the whole story. She had a thirteen-year-old cousin named Mason that she had only met on two occasions. Patty Mary and Robbie didn't come around often; apparently they were "traveling the world."

Sam and David disappeared shortly after graduation; they basically lost touch completely. The only out of town relative who kept in contact regularly was Simon. He and his wife, Cecilia, had moved out East to "get away" from the madness of Glen Oak. From what Savannah had picked up on over the years, her uncle had killed a boy, and even though it was an accident, whenever he returned to Glen Oak the memories haunted him. So, now, he, his wife, and their fourteen-year-old daughter, Celia, lived as far away as they could get. He was still extremely close with his brother and sister; he would call at least once a day.

There were times she wished her family was closer, but she was grateful for the family she did have. Her Uncle Matt was one of the funniest persons she knew. When she couldn't talk to her mom or dad about something, she knew she could go over there, and he would sort everything out for her. That was just the way he was. And whenever she had questions that her mother wouldn't answer for her, he usually would. Though, there was that occasion, he would respond, _"I think that's a story for your mom to tell you." _Generally, when it involved Mary he would say that. Savannah hadn't had the nerve to ask him about Ruthie; she saw the way he tensed up with her mentioning of Mary, she didn't want to his reaction to Ruthie.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket again. _"Hellooo? Savvv…You up?" _she read Chloe's snide tone in the text message.

Sighing, Savannah began typing rapidly. _"Yup, I'm up…wearing what I usually wear…jeans and a T-shirt!"_

Almost instantly after she had sent the text, she received a reply. _"Whatever…lame…" _She rolled her eyes, knowing Chloe didn't mean to come off as rude, but that was Chloe. Somehow, she had no concept of how tone could be perceived so incorrectly via text, and that was the way it was.

Giving her friend a break, she changed text windows and replied to Aaron. _"I love you too. =) Do you need a ride to school today?"_

Knowing that he wasn't the fastest at texting, she got up and slipped into a pair of jeans and grabbed her _Kennedy High School Volleyball _T-shirt that she had gotten her freshman year. It was the only year she had gone out for any sport. Since then, she had been involved merely in clubs and other activities, such as National Honor Society and Debate. Sports were not her forte; her uncle often joked that she had inherited her mother's "athletic" gene.

Just as she had finished getting dressed and ripping through her knotted hair, she heard her phone buzz from across the room. She had started to walk toward it when Krysti stormed in. Her hair was perfectly straightened; she wore designer jeans and a newly purchased pink silk top. Black streams of freshly done makeup were running down her fair face.

"Krys, what's wrong?" Savannah immediately reacted, walking toward her sister and completely forgetting her cell phone lying on the edge of her bed.

"It's Mom and Dad!" Krysti cried, flopping herself on her bed and hugging her pillow tightly. "They're downstairs screaming. I think they're getting a divorce!"

Savannah's heart dropped, knowing her sister had to be overreacting. Krysti had always been the "drama queen" in the family, and she was always jumping to conclusions. _Mom and Dad would never get a divorce, _Savannah assured herself. She knew that her father's long and never-ending hours on the police force irked her mother; and they would frequently argue with it. Her mother would demand that he take more time for her and their family. And even though she and Roxanne, not only Chloe's mom, but his partner, were close friends, Savannah's mother often complained that he spent more time with Roxanne than he did with his own wife. Then, generally, he would argue back, that she spent more time with Roxanne's husband, Chandler, who happened to be the co-pastor of their church. The same church that Savannah's grandfather had preached at for nearly thirty years before he passed away, handing it down to Savannah's mother.

"Don't be ridiculous—," Savannah began as her youngest sister walked in still dressed in her pajamas. The pre-teen's long blonde hair was still in knots; it was apparent she had not brushed it. "Alannah, why are you not dressed?" Savannah asked. "It's your first day of middle school! You should be excited!"

The not-so-little girl curled her lip and sat on the edge of Krysti's bed. "My tummy hurts," she stated. "I think I'm sick. I don't want to go to middle school." She leant against Krysti.

Savannah placed her hand, observing Alannah. This was the girl who had been boasting for months, before school had been released last summer, that_, "I'm going to be in middle school next year!" _Here she was, having cold feet.

Another blond figure stood at the doorway; he was shorter than Alannah, but there was no denying that they were fraternal twins. Unlike his sister, he was fully dressed and his hair was combed. Let alone, that set that day apart from all others. In general, Zachariah was the last of the siblings to be up and ready to go. Usually they were dragging him out of bed, or dumping water on his head to get him up.

"So, did you guys hear the news?" the eleven-year-old boy stuck his nose up high, welcoming himself into the girls' room. "Mom and Dad are getting a divorce."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So yeah, I have a million and one (okay, like seven) other stories to write, but I'd just rather start a new story. :~) Reviews? =) What I like about this story, is it focuses mostly on the Kinkirks and Hamptons, and leaves mostly everyone else out – except for Matt and Sarah, because I can't write a story without them. =( Well, I can, but you get the point. And before anyone asks: **this is not related to Outside Heaven or any of my other stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

_~September 2004~_

_Lucy Camden-Kinkirk's heart fluttered with joy as she looked at the tiny image she held in her hands. Her husband's large hands massaged her lower back as he too admired the small sonogram image. It had only been a week prior that they themselves had been looking at their very own sonogram image. She could see the little eyes, nose, and fingers that made up the shape of a growing baby. _

_Across from her and her husband sat the proud parents of the little fetus that was shown in the sonogram. Chandler had his arm wrapped around his newlywed wife. Gently, he was stroking his hand down his arm, and she grasped onto his other hand._

"_She's absolutely beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed elatedly, grinning widely toward Roxanne and Chandler. "I can't believe we are both having little girls! This is awesome, isn't it, Kevin?" she looked up toward her husband._

"_It is. Definitely," her husband nodded his head solidly._

"_I mean," Lucy continued with a passion in her voice. Her eyes gleamed toward Roxanne. "Since our due dates are only a week apart, our daughters will practically be 'twins.' We can dress them up in pretty dresses and they can play together! I've always wanted a daughter to dress up. This will be double fun, having someone to dress my daughter up with." _

_Roxanne was stroking her husband's hand as she laughed lightly. "It will be fun," she stated. Her eyes shined in the line as she looked between Kevin and Lucy. "I'm so lucky to have you guys," she whispered, then aiming her eyes into her husband's, and giving him a peck on his lips. "I know there's no way I could get through this without you guys…never in a million years did I think that _I _would have children. I never was one for children and family life." _

"_I'm sure you'll be a great mother, Roxanne," Lucy protested. _

"_Let's just hope our children don't end up hating each other," Chandler chortled, adding to the conversation. Lucy's jaw dropped as she bombarded Chandler with an annoyed look. Roxanne gently nudged her husband in the shoulder. Chandler grunted, "Ouch!" He shrugged and sighed, "Hey, you and Lucy didn't like each other for the longest time."_

"_Well, that's only because Lucy was jealous of Roxanne," Kevin spoke with a solid voice. Lucy widened her eyes and looked up at her husband, noticing the smirk he was wearing. _

"_Excuse me?" she sniped. _How dare he say that! _She thought to herself, telling herself that she had never been "jealous" of Roxanne. _

"_Luce, you know it's true," Kevin said soothingly, reaching his hands out to massage her shoulders. Rapidly, she jerked away from her husband._

"_It is not!" she shrieked and snapped, "Men…I swear!" She sprang off of the love seat and walked across the room, taking a seat next to Roxanne on the couch. Her arms extended around Roxanne's shoulders, giving her a hug. "I could never be jealous of Roxanne. She's my best friend." Her head ached with the fact that Kevin could even think he could be jealous of his partner. _

"_Right," Roxanne said slowly, hesitantly smiling. "Best friend." _

_Lucy couldn't help but notice Chandler's eye roll. She could feel her bulging stomach tying in knots; she bit her tongue redundantly, holding back a snap at her father's associate pastor. _

"_So, Kevin…" Chandler trailed hesitantly; Lucy could tell that a subject-change was coming. She positioned her posture straight and tall, feeling the baby press heavily against her bladder. "How's the new partner coming along?" _

"_Uh, well, he's coming…" Kevin stated. Lucy lifted a brow, as she realized that she had not heard a word about Kevin's new partner. Somehow it hadn't hit her; Roxanne had been placed on desk duty, so of course her husband had a new partner. _

_She could clearly remember when he had first been partnered with Roxanne; she had come around the house almost immediately. This partner, who she had just learned was a guy, Lucy had yet to meet. "Yeah, about this new partner, how come I haven't met him yet?" Lucy inquired suspiciously, suddenly noticing the queer look Roxanne had given Kevin._

"_Eh, he's okay, Luce. You're not missing much," Kevin insisted. "He's married and has two kids…so as you can imagine, when we're not on the job, he's a busy guy." _

_Lucy lifted herself off of the couch and walked back over to the loveseat to lean her body against her husband, nuzzling him on the nose. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to meet him…" _

_~September 2022~ _

"Chloe!" the loud banging from her brother's fist pounding on the wooden bathroom door disrupted seventeen-year-old Chloe Rose Hampton's morning bathroom time. "There are other people who live in this house, and there's only one bathroom! Stop being so damn selfish and open this door up!" the fourteen-year-old boy growled.

The seventeen-year-old released a sigh within herself as she combed through her hair one last time, admiring her appearance in the mirror. Her long straight dirty-blonde hair shined as the light hit it and it reflected off the mirror behind the bathroom sink. She gawked into her deep crystal blue eyes; dark mascara surrounded her eyelids. Smacking her lips together, she emphasized the shiny pink lip gloss she had dabbed onto her soft pale lips.

She placed her hands on her hips, admiring her thin waistline and the twenty-five pounds she had lost over the summer. For the first time in awhile, she could actually feel the bones rub against her hand as she motioned her hand down her waist. Looking at herself now, she didn't know how any guy could resist her, especially _him_. His round gorgeous face depicted inside of her mind; his cocoa brown eyes lit up every time she would imagine him. He was always holding a basketball in her mind, because that was his game.

He was tall and lengthy; a good head taller than his chunky brother. Chloe would do anything to be with him, even if it meant risking her own life. She could never tell anyone how she had lost the weight, not even her best friend Savannah. None of it mattered anymore. It was all in the past, and she had the figure that she had dreamed about for years. She knew for certain that he would not be able to resist her now.

Her parents weren't completely blind, and neither was Savannah. Her mother, in particular, had commented on it. She insisted that it was a matter of her early morning walking, which had been a part of it. But only Chloe knew that was not all.

She and Pepper, the family's miniature schnauzer, were the only ones who would ever know the truth about Pepper's extra three meals a day. The dog was already plump, so it wasn't like anyone would notice a difference. Pepper and Chloe had become the best of friends that past summer.

"Come on, Chloe! Don't make me get Dad!" Julian cried with a roar in his voice. Chloe groaned, setting her hair brush down in its safe location. She took one last peek at herself in the mirror and turned around; she turned the bathroom knob and ripped the door open.

"Happy?" she growled and rolled her eyes, before she could lower her eyes and look at the fourteen-year-old boy for the first time that day. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her brother. To her amazement, he was wearing a _tie_, along with black slacks and a striped collared shirt. His shirt was tucked in, and immediately Chloe assumed that he had gotten into their dad's wardrobe. "Uh, what the hell?" she spat.

He stiffened his shoulders and spat back, "And what the hell yourself?"

An all-too familiar strong aura tingled into her nostrils; she recognized it as her father's cologne. She wiggled her nose, letting the aroma linger through her nose. "I am _so _telling Dad that you got into his stuff and got into his cologne! You know that Mom and Dad don't like you getting into their stuff," she rolled her eye, crossing her arms, and stopped dead, before her brother could come up with a comeback. "Wait a minute," she responded queerly, suspiciously lifting a brow. "This is about…a girl, isn't it?"

Her brother's face flushed red. "It is not!" he snapped. "You fool. I do not need to change my appearance for a _girl_. I'm not like _you_, Chloe, who has to spend ten hours in the bathroom making yourself "perfect"! I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Aaron is not going to leave Savannah for _you_. Personally, I can't blame him. Savannah is much prettier than you. She doesn't have to _try _to be pretty." Julian smirked and began cackling loudly like a witch.

Chloe could feel her face begin to burn with fire after hearing her brother's harsh words. "You shut your face," she growled, clenching her fists together as she used all of her willpower to not punch him. She told herself over and over inside her head that she had no interest in Aaron. _He's in love with Savannah, not me, and he'll never love me, _she told herself, and she was perfectly all right with that. Savannah and Aaron were "destined" to be together; their mothers were the best of friends, seeing as they were both _female_ ministers. Chloe knew that she would never be more than friends with Aaron, and she had known that for a very long time. She was _long _over any romantic feelings she may have once had for him. When she looked at him, she felt nothing than the feelings that any good friend would feel for him. Of course she cared about him; he was her friend. They had been friends since they were little; practically as long as she and Savannah had been friends.

"I don't have to shut my face," Julian stuck his nose up high. "Now mosey your way out of my space. I have to get ready for school. My first day of _high school_, thank you very much."

"Fresh meat," Chloe teased him right back. "You're going to get eaten alive, little bro. I'll make sure of it. I happen to be good friends with some of the biggest bullies in school."

"Right," Julian chuckled; his eyes gleamed fearlessly. "Seeing as I can count all of your friends on one hand, that's doubtful. Really, Chloe, you can't scare me. So give up. You might as well give up…give up at life while you're at it."

"You better watch yourself," Chloe snarled. She couldn't handle his little snot-ass attitude anymore. She had put up with him all summer, and she had had it. Finally, he had pulled the last straw. Chloe had lost control of herself and her patience. She raised her fist and tackled after her brother. Within moments, before her fist could collide with his squished-up pug face, her ears were pierced with a loud scream. The baby was screaming for his life.

"What on _Earth _is going on up there?" a loud roar came from downstairs. Chloe's heart skipped a beat as she jumped away from her brother, whose eyes had begun to water up. Steps pounded from the stairway and Chloe only rolled her eyes. She was at the point that she did not care. A girl could only take so much of her fourteen-year-old brother's snide offending comments. He could act like the innocent victim all he wanted, but it would all pay back in the end. If he would only pay attention to their father's sermons in church, he would know that God was watching, and God knew every move that he made. When judgment day came, Chloe was confident that her brother would get what he deserved.

"Nothing," Chloe called at the sound of her father's deep angry voice. She could always tell when he was angry; although he didn't get angry often. Her father had always been the 'laid back' dad. He rarely yelled at them; if she were ever in trouble, she would always go to her father before her mother. At times, she couldn't help but be a little bit afraid of her mother. After all, she _was _a police officer. It wasn't like Chloe had ever been in trouble with the law, and she knew that if she ever were, she would be considered a disgrace to her mother's reputation. Ever since she was a little girl, she had known the majority of the Glen Oak police force by name, and they all knew her.

And because of that, part of what Julian had said was true. She could count all her friends on one hand. In fact, she could count all her true friends with two fingers; Savannah and Aaron. That wasn't counting Savannah's cousins, Noah and Jacob, or her Savannah's younger sister, Krysti, all of whom she hung out with regularly. She couldn't count Noah, Jacob, and Krysti as her "friends," because she knew that if Savannah weren't her friend, neither would they be. Unfortunately, that brought upon the question: "If Savannah weren't her friend, would Aaron be?" She would like to think that he would be, but now especially that he was dating Savannah, she couldn't help but wonder. Without Savannah, Chloe felt, Chloe would be nothing.

Chloe was well aware that she and Savannah only clicked so well because Savannah had been raised in the exact same situation Chloe had been, only the situation was reversed. Savannah's mother was the minister, and her father was the police officer. Her father happened to be partnered with Chloe's mom on the police force, and Savannah's mother happened to work side by side with Chloe's dad at the Glen Oak Community Church. They were each others' co-pastors, and had been since Lucy's father had retired shortly before his death.

Despite their upbringings, Chloe hated to admit it, but she and Savannah had absolutely nothing else in common. Savannah was so care free. She did not care what others thought about her. Savannah was the type of girl who would go to school dressed with jeans that smelt like cow manure, and she wouldn't care what others said about her. Chloe, on the other hand, couldn't see herself being caught dead out of the house without _proper _attire, and she would _never _leave the house without at least a little eyeliner. Sometimes she just couldn't understand how Savannah could not care.

"Chloe, what's going on here?" her dad directed at her. His voice had died down to a calm and sincere tone. Her father's dark brown eyes twinkled down toward her, and she knew that he was directing his attention toward her because, one, she was the oldest, and for two, it was Julian whose eyes were in tears.

When Chloe didn't respond instantly, Julian cried it, "Chloe was about to beat me up! I didn't do _anything_, Daddy! I swear."

"Oh, right. Stop being such a baby," Chloe rolled her eyes. "You go on and on about starting high school, 'Oh look at me, I'm a freshman in high school!', then you act like _this_, a two year old!"

Her father's thoughts were unreadable based on the expression his face wore. He simply sighed and crossed his arms. "Chloe, while I'm sure it may seem like your brother is overreacting, you have to remember," he paused for a minute, and she waited for it. No matter what the situation was between her and Julian, when it came down to their father, he would always look at a way to see "both" sides of the situation. "He's only fourteen, and you're the older sister. You have to set an example for him. Don't beat up on him. This is a non-violent household." He smiled and winked a bit. "Now apologize to each other."

She loved how he would always say, "Now apologize to _each other_." He would never say, _"Now apologize to your brother." _It was always "each other." Their father was no fool, and he would not fall into Julian's trap. Her mother, on the other hand, would fall into Julian's manipulative trap, and that was probably the way he acted the way he did. Since he was born, he had always been "babied" by her mother. Somehow, Chloe would get the feeling her mother did not like her; she would always say, _"Chloe, I have higher expectations for you. For one, you're a girl – we girls have to show our strength, and for two, obviously, you're the older sister. Act it." _When her mother said that, it would upset Chloe beyond all means. But she was her mother, and she had to accept it.

Chloe knew Savannah's parents were the same. Savannah's mother was the strict one, and her father was the lenient one. Often Chloe wondered how that had worked out, seeing Savannah's father worked with Chloe's mother. But then again, their mothers would hang out frequently. Chloe often wondered if their mothers would discuss ways to torment their daughters. She could just picture it.

"_You'll never guess what Chloe did today!" Chloe's mother would cry, sharing a slice of pizza with Savannah's mother at the promenade._

"_What did she do now?" Savannah's mother would ask, not sounding the slightest bit surprised._

"_She got a B on her History test. I mean, come on, History! How does anyone get a B on a History test?" her mother would state and inquire. _

"_Oh, wow, if Savannah got a B on any test, period, I would take away all her privileges—television, friends, and well, you get the picture," Savannah's mother would inform Chloe's mother, lighting up Chloe's mother's eyes._

"_That's a brilliant idea!" her mother would gleam, grinning. _

Chloe's thoughts made her shiver in her insides. She gazed into her little brother's dark brown eyes and sighed, looking toward her brother. Hastily, she wanted for Julian to apologize first, seeing as she felt she had no reason for apologizing. When the boy, an exact miniature of his father, didn't speak utter a word, Chloe rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Before her brother could respond to her words, a loud ring buzzed inside their ears. Chloe patted her cell phone in her pocket, realizing Savannah had not texted her back. "I have it!" her mother shouted from downstairs. Chloe hadn't realized her mother was still home. Normally her mother was long gone to work by the time she and Julian were getting ready for school. She and Savannah's dad generally would alternate who picked up whom.

Julian had lifted a brow, seeming to have completely ignored Chloe's apology. He looked up at his father. "Who could be calling the house phone at _this _hour?" he asked his father, posing a good question. The house phone rarely rang, and when it did, it was usually a church parishioner, someone from the school, or a telemarketer. Parishioners generally didn't call in the morning, and Chloe couldn't see why they would be on the first day of school. It was too early in the year for her or Julian to be "in trouble." And telemarketers didn't call until at least nine o'clock in the morning, even during the summer. Everyone in the house had cell phones, and in general, that was their preferred method of communication.

The teenagers' father's face was just as confused as theirs. He shook his head and shrugged, "There's only one way to find out…the Camden way." Chloe and Julian stared at each other and both shrugged. Their mother and father would each refer to "The Camden Way" on more than one occasion, and while they had explained to it on more than one occasion, Chloe didn't understand it. She had mentioned it to Noah and Jacob, the only remaining 'Camdens' whom she knew; aside from Savannah's cousin, Celia, who only came around on holidays. The twins' faces had turned solemn, insisting it was something that was hard for their father to talk about. They had insisted it had something to do with their late aunt. Chloe couldn't understand how something that made her parents crack up could cause Noah and Jacob to turn so solemn.

Chloe tiptoed after her father, soon realizing Julian was following after her. "I thought you had to use the bathroom," she whispered at her brother.

He shrugged. "I realized I don't want to be like you," he winked, tugging at his tie slightly. Chloe's clasped her fists together tightly and grunted, squinting her eyes fiendishly toward her brother.

"Shhh," their father's finger lifted over his lip, shushing them. He looked behind toward the two children; his nostrils suddenly flared and his eyes directed toward Julian. "Are you wearing my cologne?" he whispered at his son. Julian blushed and Chloe gently nudged him. Their father sighed and turned around and murmured, "Never mind. Just shush for now."

Chloe bit her lip tightly and opened her ears up, listening to her mother's conversation on the phone. "Wow, I can't believe she did that," her mother's shaken voice spoke into the phone receiver. "No, she's said nothing to me…if I had known, I would have given you a head's up." Chloe felt her eyebrows tighten as she glanced at Julian and her father. Both shrugged, seeming just as confused as she was. "Well, of course, you're always welcome here. I'm sure Chandler won't mind if you spend a few nights here while you're settling things out…if you want I'll talk to her for you…all right, then…okay, I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." Chloe heard the phone hit the way and her mother's feet patter against the floor. "All right, Chandler, Chloe, and Julian – you guys may come out now. Hide and go seek is over."

She heard her father let out a loud sigh as he revealed himself to his wife. Chloe and Julian trailed behind their father. "How did you know we were there?" her father openly sighed to his wife.

"I heard you guys come down the stairs, and I heard your whispering. I'm sorry, sweetie, but you're just not a very good sneak," Chloe's mother smiled weakly, giving her husband a peck on his lips. Releasing herself from her husband, she sulked slightly. "Now, we've got a problem on our hands." Her weak smile drooped into a saddening frown.

"I gathered that from what I overheard," her father stated. "What _is_ going on?"

Her mother shook her head and sighed, "Have you talked to Lucy lately?" Chloe's eyes widened almost instantly at the utterance of her best friend's mom's name.

Chloe's dad's thick eyebrows lifted high; his round forehead wrinkled with confusion. "Uh, yesterday when we were both at the church…why?" Confusion shook his tone.

"Well," her mother spoke slowly. "She didn't say anything about Kevin, did she?"

"No. Where are you going with this, Roxanne?" her father questioned. Tension and confusion shook his voice. Chloe glanced over at Julian, whose eyes were wide on their mother. His face showed as much anxiety as she was feeling.

"That was Kevin on the phone," Roxanne whispered. "Lucy kicked him out."

* * *

**Important Author's Note**: Hey guys! Since, uh, well Becca told me to update this story before Outside Heaven, that's what I have done. I'm home this weekend, and I'm going to try really hard to get another chapter of Outside Heaven out before I drive back to college, but there are no promises. I have some homework to finish, first, and I plan to spend some time with my family tomorrow since I haven't seen them in a month and a half.

Anyway, here's the deal. Since I'm planning on doing NaNoWriMo, and I am not doing fan fiction, the chances are my updating intervals will become longer over the month of November. I'll try to update as much as I can, once I've reached the 1667 average a day for NaNo, but that's all I can promise.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_~ January 2005~_

_The bright, luminous light shined down on her as she screamed in agony. A strong, sharp pain struck her as her uterus firmly tightened. It was like a fire had ruptured inside her stomach and it had burst into flames. Her hair and face were damp from the sweat pouring out of her glands. Tightly, Roxanne gripped onto her husband's firm hand, which tensely folded into hers. _

_Only five days ago had the couple been at the very same hospital visiting Lucy and Kevin, along with their new addition. Lucy and Kevin, along with Savannah, had returned home to the parsonage only one day ago. As it so happened, Roxanne's first intense contractions had begun five days earlier—at Lucy's baby shower. At the time, Roxanne had been sure that her daughter would arrive before little Savannah._

_Another antagonizing contraction hit her as she continued to tightly grip her husband's hand. She closed her eyes; she felt a tear sting against her eyes, as it uncontrollably dribbled down her cheek. The excruciating pain was worse than when one clenched an ice cube tightly in his or her hand. _

"_Breathe, Roxanne, breathe. She's almost here, all we need are a couple more pushes," the doctor, a fresh out of medical school intern, continued to insist. Roxanne could have sworn he had been saying "a couple" more pushes for all eternity. Perhaps they no longer effectively defined to medical students that "a couple" meant "two." _

_She inhaled a gasp of warm, sweaty oxygen. _

_Her thoughts were racing as fast as lightning. And despite the pain she felt, she knew that she should be thankful that she was lying in a bed, rather than an elevator. The thought of what Lucy must have gone through made her shutter. Roxanne could not imagine going through all of this pain in such a confined space; she was claustrophobic as it was. The rectangular hospital room was small, but an elevator was about half of its size, if not a fourth. Roxanne could not even begin to imagine bringing a new life into the world inside such a tiny confined area. _

"_One more push, Roxanne, just one more push!" the doctor told her. _

_This is it, she told herself, looking up toward her husband. His grey eyes twinkled down at her. He nodded, and she allowed her sweaty face to rub against her damp neck. A golf ball-sized gulp formed in her throat, and she slowly swallowed. Breathing one last time, she brought upon all of the strength that withheld inside her body. _

"_One…two…three"_

_Grunting and moaning with pain, she released the air she had taken in; and she pushed with all the life she had left in her. Without taking another breath, she continued to push until she started to see floaters popping out of her eyes, and she heard, "She's here!" and a moment later, she heard a cry. _

_Her heart dropped and an uncontrollable grin wore on her face. She looked up at her husband, whose face was frozen with shock and glee. It was like all time had frozen to celebrate the moment._

_Before she could remember to breathe, the doctor was laying a small, seven-pound baby girl wrapped in a white cloth inside her arms. The baby's bright blue eyes looked up at her, and Roxanne gently rubbed her thumb over the baby's forehead, whispering, "Welcome to the world, little one. I'm your mommy, and I'm going to protect you from this big, bad world." _

~September 2022~

Aaron's buff arms were wrapped around Savannah's thin waist. The warm September sun beat down on the two as they stood outside Kennedy High School. It was the high school her mother had gone to, along with all of her aunts, uncles, and Aaron's father. She leaned her head on his warm forehead, holding back the tears that were causing her throat to burn.

"Sav, I wish you would tell me what's wrong," Aaron's voice soothed in her ear; he gently continued to stroke her blonde hair. "You know you can tell me anything, baby. You have barely said a word to anyone all day. Not even at lunch or between classes, and you never did reply to my last text this morning. That's not like you." He rubbed his nose against hers, and his soft, wet lips touched hers.

She shook her head, breaking herself away from Aaron. Crossing her arms, she shook her head. "It's nothing," she lied, but as she lied, vivid flashbacks from that morning flashed inside her head.

"_So, did you hear? Mom and Dad are getting a divorce!" _Zach had announced to his sisters. Savannah had stood there in absolute disbelief, not believing a word her absent-minded, often-mistaken kid brother said. Krysti lay on her bed sobbing with her arm around Alannah. Her sisters were distraught, and Savannah only stood in the room with disbelief. She was supposed to protect them from pain, to comfort them when they were down.

"_I'm sure there's a misunderstanding, guys," _she had told her siblings. _"I'll go downstairs and see what is really going, all right?" _Her sisters' watery, big blue eyes gazed up at her with doubt. Savannah shook her head and pushed past Zach.

The boy merely mimicked_, "Hate to break to you, sis, but I'm right this time." _

She rolled her eyes, tip-toeing down the hallway. But before she could even reach the end of the hallway, she heard yelling. _"I want you to get the hell out of here, Kevin Kinkirk! How many times do I have to tell you? I can't take this anymore! I can't take your staying out to ungodly hours with her! We're done. You can have her, Kevin! You've wanted her for twenty years now."_

"_Lucy, I thought you were long over this! I don't see the big deal here, Luce. You work with Chandler, I work with Roxanne. What is the big deal? And besides, you were supposed to be over your jealousy—"_

"_Don't even go there, Kevin Kinkirk! Don't even! And Chandler's and my relationship is completely different. We don't stay up together to ungodly hours. We've been at this for twenty years practically. Who's been around to clean, cook, and take the kids to school? Who's been around to kiss the booboos when the kids had cuts and bruises? Who's—"_

"—_Lucy," _her father spoke rationally_, "you knew the contents of my job before we married. You knew the hours that were required. We've been over this for years and years. And I don't want Roxanne. She is married to Chandler, and you know that. We've been friends for years. Is there something you're not telling me…that you know?" _

Savannah had turned around to head back to the bedroom. Her throat was coiled in a knot, and before she could move, she heard her mother sneer_, "Oh, it's nothing that you shouldn't already know, and if Matt weren't my brother, I probably wouldn't know."_

"_Wouldn't know what?" _her father had snapped back. _"And if it's something to do with a patient of his, he's not supposed to be breaking the doctor-confidentiality records; in fact, I know Matt wouldn't do that. You're bluffing, because Matt has nothing to tell you regarding me." _

"_I'm not bluffing," _her mother snarled like a dog. _"Roxanne's pregnant, and Chandler doesn't know yet. Why do you think he doesn't know, huh? And you know how I know he doesn't know? I asked him if he and Roxanne and were planning on having anymore children. He responded, 'After our oldest has entered high school? That's silly, seeing as our nest will be empty in four years.' Kevin, you know as well as I know, that leaves one possibility: Get out." _

Savannah's stomach acid bubbled as she recalled what she had overheard that morning, and she couldn't help but wonder how much of it her younger siblings had overheard. None of the three had mentioned a word about Roxanne, so she could guess that they had not heard that part. The thought of her father having an affair with Roxanne made her want to vomit, and she could not utter a word.

"Savannah, there you are!" she heard the cracking, high-pitched voice of her worst fear. Her eyes focused on the cement sidewalk that lead up to the steps of the school. All day she had been trying to avoid Chloe, wondering if Chloe had the slightest idea about what was going on between their parents. She couldn't know, could she? Savannah didn't want to be the one to break the brutal-some news to her, either. It was news that could tear the girls' friendship apart forever.

"I should get going," Savannah mumbled, quickly jerking her head away from Aaron's handsome, confused face. She bent her neck, looking at the ground as she fiddled for her keys in her pocket. She had been waiting for her sister before dreadfully returning home. Krysti could find her in the car.

"Savannah Amélie Kinkirk, are you ignoring me?" Chloe's concerned and irritated voice called out to her. Trying to do just that, Savannah walked faster toward her car. "Savannah, hello!" she felt a bony hand grab her shoulder. Abruptly turning around, she saw Chloe's bright, frowning blue eyes gazing at her.

"Oh, hi, Chloe," Savannah murmured softly. "I—uh, didn't see you there." Her eyes wandered behind Chloe. She saw Krysti trotting behind Chloe. The freshman held three heavy books in her arms. Savannah sighed to herself, knowing her sister would not need all of those books that night. After all, she did not even have homework on the first day.

Aaron walked behind Krysti; his dazed, green eyes directed toward Savannah.

Chloe lifted her thin, blonde eyebrow. Placing her hands on her bony hips, she sighed, "Well, I don't know how you missed me. I was yelling at you across the sidewalk!"

"Yeah, well, I have a lot on my mind," Savannah coldly mumbled, crossing her arms. She could feel goose bumps beginning to crawl up her arms. A chill swept through her body, even though the hot sun beat down on her, and it was at least ninety degrees.

Chloe frowned, nodding her head. "My mom told me everything," she whispered hoarsely.

It felt like a needle stabbed through Savannah's heart as she glanced toward her sister. Her heart pounded rapidly, though she felt as if she were dead. A cold sweat broke from her glands and she whispered, "Don't say anything else…Krysti doesn't know, and I don't want her to have to bear the pain."

The girl who had been her best friend since diapers nodded her head. She placed her hand on Savannah's shoulder. "I understand," she whispered. "And I want you to know, Savannah, I'm here for you."

Savannah nodded, holding back tears for the sake of Krysti. "I'm here for you, too," she whispered to Chloe. She couldn't help but notice the perplexed look on Chloe's face as Savannah said those words.

"What's going on?" Aaron demanded. He and Krysti stood right in front of the girls. "Savannah, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Savannah shook her head, looking at Krysti's closed eyes. "It's nothing, Aaron. Don't worry about it," she responded softly.

Before anyone could say another word, they were joined by Savannah and Krysti's cousins, Jacob and Noah; and Chloe's little brother, Julian. Almost immediately as the boys joined their little circle, Savannah noticed Chloe's hands begin to clam up. Shaking a bit, she took her hand off Savannah's shoulder and crossed her arms. Her face flushed a bit and she pushed her shiny, dirty-blonde blonde hair behind her pink ear.

"Hi, Jacob," Chloe smiled wearily, and quickly added on, "and Noah." Noah stood a head shorter than his lengthy brother, an all-state baseball player for Kennedy High School. Even though they were only juniors, Jacob and Aaron were the best outfielders Kennedy High School could ask for. Last year, the boys' sophomore year, they had "caught" the team to state, where they had taken second. Jacob and Aaron shared one similar goal this year: to take first at state.

"Oh, hey, Chloe," Jacob smiled; his clean, white teeth shined in the sun.

"Yeah, hi, Chlo," Noah nodded. Aside from being shorter—and plumper—than his athletic brother, he shared several of the same dominant genes as his brother. Both had dark, curly brown hair like their mother. The boys shared the same coffee brown eyes as their parents. They had an olive complexion like their father; also, they had inherited their father's dorky smile.

Jacob patted Aaron's shoulder. "So, bud, are you ready to go watch the fresh meat tryouts?"

Aaron chucked. "You know it. I wonder if we'll get any steak this year."

"Well, let's hope so. My plans to dominate at state are still in order," Jacob rubbed his hands together creating heat. His eyes glowed as he widened them with joy. "We're going to mutilate the Tigers this year, we're going to destroy them, we're going to dismember them; we will not take second for an answer!"

As he fired off his determination, Savannah noticed Chloe's stare in awe. She wasn't the only one staring in awe toward Jacob, though. Julian's chocolate brown eyes were set on Jacob. The boy smirked, as if he had an idea.

"So, when are these baseball tryouts?" he inquired, eagerly.

"They start in about thirty minutes," Jacob suggested, followed by his brown eyebrow lifting. "Hey, Julian, you should try out. You were pretty good when you played with Aaron and me last summer."

Krysti's lips curved upward. She gleamed, "You'd be cute in a baseball uniform, Julian." She giggled lightly, and Julian's cheeks flushed red.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, Julian, my kid brother, a _baseball _player, right, he can barely catch his breath when—"

"—Now, now, Chloe, let's not discourage Julian here. Personally, I think he has great potential." Jacob placed his hand on Julian's shoulder. "Who knows, maybe he has it in him to help us get to state." Chloe's cheeks flushed pink.

"Yeah, Chloe, I might have it in me to get Kennedy to state, did you hear that? Go on without me, Chloe. I'm sure one of the guys can bring me home," Julian stuck his chin up high. He looked up at Jacob, who grinned widely.

Jacob and Julian started to head toward the baseball field. Before heading off, Aaron leaned over to give Savannah a soft, wet peck on the cheek. "We'll talk later, all right?" She nodded slowly, and Aaron chased after Jacob and Julian. Noah remained behind with the girls.

"Savannah, you don't mind giving me a ride home, do you? I gave Jacob the keys so he could drive it home. Aaron's car is in the shop. He was having brake issues this morning so we gave him a ride this morning, since you never replied to his text." The truth was, she had not read the text Aaron had sent her that morning. She had not brought her cell phone to school that morning. In fact, it was still lying on her bed at home, where she had left it before all chaos had broken out on that fateful morning.

Krysti frowned, leaning close to Savannah. "I really don't want to go home," she whispered in Savannah's ear where nobody else could hear her. Savannah nodded in agreement with her sister. Savannah looked at her cousin, wondering if her cousins had been informed of the latest news. Somehow she doubted it. But then again, it didn't make sense to her that her uncle would break doctor-patient confidentiality rules. There had to be more to her mother's tale.

"Yeah, sure," Savannah nodded.

Chloe frowned. "I was going to ask you and Krysti to come hang out with the Promenade with me now that I don't have to lug around my kid brother." Savannah couldn't help but find it interesting how Chloe referred to Julian as her 'kid brother,' yet she would spend time with Krysti all of the time, and Krysti was the same age. Savannah never considered Krysti to be her 'kid sister,' despite Krysti's immaturity at times. Part of the reason was she knew Krysti would always be there for her, even when Chloe wasn't. Sisters were friends that would never go away.

Savannah's shoulder muscles tightened, realizing the idea didn't sound half bad. The last thing she wanted was to go home. Home was not where the heart was; at least not today.

She gave Krysti a quick glance, who was nodding anxiously.

Savannah clenched her eyes tightly and looked into her cousin's dark brown eyes. "You know what, how about you just drive my car, Noah? I'll come pick it up later at your house, all right?" She handed Noah the keys.

Noah shrugged. "All right, that works, I guess. I'll see you later, then?"

Savannah nodded, taking one last glance at her cousin as she crawled into the passenger seat of Chloe's ancient 2000 Chrysler. Krysti slid into the backseat, buckling herself securely. As Chloe took the driver's seat and started the engine, Krysti giggled, "I couldn't help but notice your flirting with _our _cousin. I think someone has a _crush_."

Chloe's ears flushed burnt red, and she started to back out of her parking space in the school parking lot. "Yeah, well, no different than your flirting with my brother."

Savannah saw her sister's face flush a tad through the rear view mirror. "I was not!"

"Right, and I quote, 'You'd be cute in a baseball uniform, Julian.' And that's not flirting?" Krysti's teeth curled over her lip, and Chloe added, "You know, if you got Jacob to, I don't know, ask me out or something…"

"No offense or anything, but if you want Jacob to ask you out, you're going to have to stop being such a bitch in front of him," Krysti stated, rather bluntly.

"Krysti!" Savannah scolded her sister. Krysti could be blunt at times, but not insulting; especially to Chloe. Usually Krysti insisted that Savannah should be "cooler like Chloe."

"Wow, Krysti, it's nice to know what you really think about me," Chloe spat, and the car went silent for the remainder of the drive. The promenade was only about fifteen minutes away from the school, but it felt much longer. Finally, Chloe pulled into an old dirt parking lot.

The three sat in the parked car in silence for a few minutes, until finally Krysti spat out, "All right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Chloe looked straight ahead, and finally she sighed, nodding, "I guess you're right. If Jacob's ever going to like me _like that_, I have to stop being such a…what you said. Apology accepted. Now, where do we want to go? I'm up for some ice cream."

Folding her arms, Savannah looked at her friend's figure. It surprised her that Chloe had suggested ice cream. All summer long Chloe had been so focused on "losing weight." Whenever Savannah had suggested they go for ice cream or pizza, Chloe had declined.

"Ice cream sounds good," Krysti agreed. "But first can we stop by the drug store. I used my last this morning."

Savannah bit her lip and looked toward Chloe, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. "That explains a lot, doesn't it, Chloe?" Savannah couldn't help herself.

Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Oh, hush!" Krysti spat, pushing herself out of the car, slamming the door. Chloe and Savannah followed after the fourteen year old. The three girls dawdled toward the drug store.

No matter how much Savannah tried to keep her mind off what was going on at home, which she know had been Chloe's whole purpose of 'taking them out,' she couldn't. She admired Chloe, her oldest friend—she and Chloe had been friends before Krysti was born, for trying to get her mind off what was going on at home. But that didn't change matters. It didn't change that Savannah's father had been having an affair with her best friend's mother, his partner. And despite it all, Savannah couldn't help but wonder how Chloe managed to remain so like herself—and calm, as if nothing was happening to her. Surely her father had to be just as upset as her mother. He had to be reacting just like Savannah's mother. If he wasn't, something was wrong.

For being three o'clock in the afternoon, the drug store was completely empty. The bell rang as the girls entered, and the friendly middle-aged man at the counter waved toward the girls. Savannah recognized him as a man who went to their church.

Krysti made her way toward the appropriate section to the store, and Chloe and Savannah followed after her. Savannah found her mind drifting far away from where her eyes were traveling. She wondered what would come out of the fiasco going on. What would happen once the church people caught wind of it? Surely it would stir up the wildest gossip. At least it would give the church ladies something to talk about.

It had been awhile since something so "juicy" had come about. The last gossip they had had, which was hardly worth gossiping about, was Charlie's attending Crawford. From what Savannah had heard from her uncle, the church ladies had always enjoyed gossiping about Mary's clan. Mary had been the target of church gossip ever since she had screwed up the first time, which Savannah hardly knew half of that story.

"Savannah…" Chloe's hand sat on Savannah's shoulder. "You and Aaron aren't considering…are you?"

Savannah blinked her eyes a few times repeatedly, and she soon realized why Chloe was asking her that question. She looked at the small box of rubber that was on the shelf before her. Savannah chuckled, knowing Aaron and she had discussed it a time or two, but they had both come to one conclusion: waiting. After what had happened to Aaron's father in high school, they didn't want to take any risks. Especially since Savannah herself would be going off to college the following year.

"Oh!" she laughed. "No, we're not! Absolutely not."

Chloe released a sigh of release. "Phew, you had me worried there. After all, I didn't want you to lose it before me." Savannah shook her head, knowing she should have expected those words from Chloe.

In the meantime, Krysti's eyes were directed elsewhere. "Hey, what's this?" she held up a long, pink object. Savannah let out a loud gasp, swallowing her own spit; Chloe, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"Put it back, Krysti," Savannah instructed, giving no further details.

"It's something that if your mother knew you know what it was, she'd ground you, probably," Chloe laughed.

"No, but seriously, what is it? It looks like a dog toy or something." Krysti continued to finger it.

"That's…exactly what it is," Savannah nodded her head, and turned to Chloe, motioning her to do the same.

Chloe nodded her head. "Yeah, sure, it's a dog toy."

"What's so bad about a dog toy?" Krysti insisted. Chloe and Savannah shrugged at each other, and Krysti continued, insisting, "Hey, Chloe why don't you get it for Pepper?" She tossed it at Chloe and Chloe shrugged.

She turned to Savannah. "Hey, maybe I will."

Savannah bit her lip, forcing back a laugh. She noticed the confusion worn on her sister's face. And for the time being, it was best her sister remained confused. Something told Savannah that over the coming days and weeks, they would have enough going on at home.

They proceeded to the cash register. "Well, if it isn't two Kinkirks and a Hampton. How are the children on my ministers today?" the man asked. Savannah strained her memory to remember his name, but it wouldn't come to her. Her mind was cluttered with too many other things.

"We're all right," Chloe answered for them all. "The first day of school was a bore, but that's expected."

Krysti checked out first and the man smiled, "I remember when Lucy brought you into church that first day, Krysti." His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at Savannah, too. "Same goes for you, Savannah. Only I saw you in the newspaper first, with your news-worthy birth." Savannah blushed, remembering the stories her parents had told her about how her uncle had delivered her in an elevator.

Savannah backed up as Chloe went to check out. Immediately when the man saw what Chloe was purchasing, he gave her an interesting, queer look. "Hey, it's for my dog," Chloe winked, convincingly.

"I see," the man slowly spoke, ringing her up. "You know, I remember the day you were born, too, Chloe…you had a full head of blonde hair. It's hard to believe that you girls are all grown up now." He looked around at all three of them. He added, "And that goes for all three of you."

Chloe grabbed her bag and merely smiled, "Well, it was nice seeing you. We should be on our way."

Once they were outside, Krysti asked, "So, can we have ice cream now?"

Savannah's thoughts once again traveled. She no longer had a desire for ice cream. In fact, she no longer had a desire to be around Chloe. Somehow, she had a sudden urge to speak to only one person.

She looked down at her feet, feeling weary and hopeless. She noticed that the sun had been covered by a cloud. "Sav, are you all right?" she heard Chloe ask her. "Are you ready for some ice cream to cheer you up?"

Her arms folded and she shook her head. "I don't think so," she whispered, she felt herself restraining a tear. "I'm not so hungry anymore. In fact, I think you should take me to my car. The only person I want to see right now is Charlie."

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's been awhile since I've updated anything, and now that I'm on Christmas break I am going to try to get as much accomplished as I can. After I go back, I can't say when I'll have the time again. For my spring break I'm planning on going to Louisiana, and for my summer break I'm planning on going to the Caribbean. That leaves my fall/late summer break (the end of August) the next time I'll have a true "break", and I still need to get a job. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this story. I do love reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_~January, 2006~_

"_Happy birthday to youuu. Happy birthday to youuu. Happy birthday dear Savannah and Chloe, happy birthday to you!" everyone in the Camden's dining room chorused. The small group, made up of family and close friends, circled around the two young toddlers' high chairs. _

_The two blonde-haired, blue-eyed toddlers' eyes wandered around the room, observing the company. Lucy forced back tears, looking toward Roxanne. She couldn't believe her little girl was already one year old. It seemed like she had only been born yesterday. _

_A few feet away, Lucy's husband was cutting two small slices of cake. "Ow!" he shattered everyone's ears with a screech, and Lucy saw him grip his tallest finger, with an attempt to stop the flow of blood._

_Lucy shook her head. "Kevin Kinkirk, for a police officer who handles a gun each day, you would think you would be able to manipulate a knife!" She rolled her eyes, jokingly toward her husband. _

"_I thought I could too," Kevin mumbled, admittedly embarrassed. _

_Lucy reached for a paper towel and handed it to him. "Go clean up," she instructed her husband, taking the knife away from him. Kevin lifted a brow, while Lucy huffed, motioning him out of the room. "Shoo, now! I'm not cleaning your blood up!" _

"_Okay, okay," Kevin moaned, leaving the kitchen. _

_Carefully, Lucy finished cutting the slices. She brought two small plates to the toddlers, and she set the plates on the high chairs. "Now, girls, you've seen why it's important to never play with knives, right?" she cooed at the babies; neither girls had their attention on Lucy. Instead, both girls glared with wide eyes toward the cake._

_Cautiously, Savannah dug her fist through the fluffy, white cake. Clueless with what to do with the cake, she threw it on the ground. _

"_No, Savannah!" Lucy shrieked. "Let me show—"_

_Before she could finish her sentence, after seeing Savannah throw the cake, Chloe followed. Lucy felt a boisterous fume travel throughout her body. The girls began to giggle, and both toddlers began repeatedly throwing their cake on the ground._

"_Luce, I don't think they care about knives," a wavy-brown haired teen remarked. "Are you sure you didn't want to just clean up Kevin's blood? I'm sure this'll be fun to clean up." _

"_Ruthie," Annie spoke coldly toward her youngest daughter._

"_What? It's true. Obviously Lucy knows nothing about parenting," Ruthie rolled her eyes, looking toward the little girls. The sixteen-year-old took Savannah's and Chloe's plates. Almost immediately, the toddlers' eyes watered up._

"_Ruthie, you're making them cry!" Lucy shrieked. "And you say that I don't know how to parent! Give them their plates back."_

"_Oh hush," Ruthie murmured, and looked at the toddlers. "Hey, girls, look here!" Ruthie took a handful of Savannah's cake and put it in her own mouth. "Mmmm…. Cake yummy." When the girls saw Ruthie place the cake in her mouth, immediately their tears stopped. "Here, you try," Ruthie insisted, taking a pinch of cake, placing it in Savannah's, then Chloe's mouth. Curious expressions overtook the toddlers' faces, as they opened their mouths, wanting more._

_Lucy's face blistered. _

"_See, everyone knows that you have to feed them the cake before giving it to them alone," Ruthie tooted. _

"_Well, I'm glad you know everything about parenting," Lucy hastily replied. She looked toward Roxanne and Chandler, who both stood behind Chloe. _

"_Ruthie, I'm sure you'll make a great mother someday," Roxanne insisted; Lucy wasn't sure if Roxanne was being serious or sarcastic. Either way, Lucy knew that Ruthie would not become a mother for a very long time—or else. _

_At first Ruthie didn't say anything. Then she turned to her mom. "Everything I know, I've learned from watching Mom with Sam and David." _

_Sam and David, then six—almost seven, hovered over the cake. "We're not babies!" the twins said instantaneously._

_Everyone in the room laughed slightly. "It seems just like yesterday you two were celebrating your first birthday," Annie sighed. "Boy, do the years go by…"_

"_Can we have cake already?" Sam insisted, ignoring his mother's moment of reminiscence._

"_Pleaaaaase!" David added. _

Chloe Hampton was lost for words. Truthfully, Chloe couldn't imagine what Savannah was going through. Chloe did not want to imagine what it would be like if her own parents decided to get a divorce. It was nothing she had to worry about, though; her parents loved each other, and they would never separate.

Savannah's parents loved each other, too. And they were one of the last couples in Glen Oak anyone would ever picture parting. The Hampton and the Kinkirk families were two of the most well-known families in Glen Oak. The families had worked together for years, trying to make Glen Oak a better place.

Chloe's father and Savannah's mother worked in the ministry. Weekly, they visited people in the hospital; together they had started a teen mother's group; they had sponsored Habitat for Humanity and various other organizations. There wasn't a question about it. Savannah's mother had a heart of gold, because Chloe knew that her father wouldn't do any of those things on his own.

While her father and Savannah's mother had been donating their hearts to charity, Chloe's mother and Savannah's father were protecting the town. Chloe was aware that Chloe's mother and Savannah's father had been partners since before Savannah's parents were even married. Savannah and Chloe were also both aware that their mothers actually used to hate each other.

Chloe and Savannah had always found that little fact amusing. Imagining their mothers ever even arguing seemed impossible. For as long as the girls could remember, their mothers had been the closest of friends. They spent hours upon hours together; as the girls were growing up, their mothers would go out for a 'girl's night' at least once a month.

The car beckoned complete silence as Chloe drove from the Promenade to Noah and Jacob's house. Chloe couldn't help but notice the distant expression Savannah wore on her face. Her thoughts seemed to be a light year away.

It was four o'clock when Chloe pulled into Savannah's cousins' driveway. The driveway was empty, which meant the boys weren't back.

"Where the heck is Noah?" Chloe heard Savannah mumble, and then Savannah shrugged. "It's all right, Chloe. You can leave Krysti and me here. We'll be fine until the boys get back."

"But your aunt and uncle aren't home, are they? You won't be able to get in the house. I can't let you stay outside by yourself," Chloe insisted, frowning.

"I'm a big girl, Chlo. I can take care of myself. And besides, I know where my aunt and uncle keep the spare key, so I can get in the house." Savannah rolled her eyes, and pushed the door open. She gazed at Krysti in the back seat, hinting at her to do the same. And at the same time, Chloe turned her car off and pulled her keys out of the ignition.

Chloe had never seen Savannah so irate before. Compared to other girls their age, Savannah was mature. She always had a strong head on her shoulders; when other girls would whine and complain, Savannah would try to see the good. According to Savannah, "There was a reason for everything."

_There's something she's not telling me, _Chloe thought, wondering what her best friend was hiding from her.

"What are you doing?" Savannah snapped, her vivid blue eyes stared directly at Chloe.

"Staying here with you," Chloe insisted. "Come on, Savannah. You're in no—"

"—I see what this is," Savannah cut in. "You just want to be here when my cousins back so you can get your paws on Jacob. That's what it is, isn't it? Well, Chloe, I've been holding my tongue for awhile, but I can only hold it for so long. He doesn't like you. Get over him. Move on."

Chloe felt her face flush from tan to bright red. The boiling hot feeling sweltered all over her face, and she felt chills wither down her spine. She couldn't believe what Savannah had just said. _Who is this, and what has she done with my best friend. _

Chloe's eyes wandered down Savannah's small figure, which she'd inherited from her mother. She turned to a dumb-stricken Krysti, who also clearly couldn't believe her own sister's words. Chloe opened her dry mouth, looking for words, but no words formed.

Her keys fumbled in her hand as Chloe reached her hand out to open her car door again. Embarrassed and confused, Chloe fell back into the driver's seat. And just as she was about to insert the key into the ignition, she heard the engine from the car that had pulled directly behind her. In her rear-view mirror, she saw a 2015 Ford Mustang, equipped with a gorgeous, sandy brown haired teenager in the driver's seat.

She swallowed hard, watching Jacob remove himself from the car. The door opposite also opened, as Aaron exited the vehicle. Chloe noticed that Julian wasn't in the car.

Chloe felt her heart begin racing rapidly as the boys came closer to her car. Out of curiosity, she found herself lowering the window on the driver's side.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you girls here," Jacob stated. He turned to Chloe, "We just dropped Julian off at your house. He did really well at try-outs, by the way. I think there's a good chance that he made the team."

"T-That's … great!" Chloe tried to show enthusiasm for her brother, unlike her earlier attitude.

"You know, you really should give him more credit. The kid deserves it. Don't be so harsh on him." Jacob insisted. He winked, and suddenly Chloe felt like a complete and utter bitch. She didn't need to be lectured on how to treat her brother, that's what her parents were for. It coming from Jacob made it ten times worse.

Aaron had moved closer to Savannah. He was frowning, seeming to take note to Savannah's somber expression. "Sav, are you all right?" He placed his hand on Savannah's shoulder, but Savannah pushed him away, shaking her head.

Jacob's attention immediately directed toward his cousin. "Savannah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she merely shook her head, twisting her blonde hair with her finger. "Do you guys know where Noah is? I let him use my keys so he could come home while you guys were still at practice. He's not here."

"Huh. That's weird. That kid usually can't pull himself away from the couch to go anywhere. I can't see…"

Another car's engine interrupted Jacob's statement. Savannah's car had just pulled into the driveway with Noah at the wheel. All eyes were on him, and Chloe had no way of getting out the Camden driveway with all the cars behind her.

When he'd gotten out of the car, he called forward, "Darn, I was hoping to get back before you, Savannah. Since you were low on gas, I went and filled it up for you. It's the least I could for you letting me use it and all."

"That was nice of you," Savannah said, forcing a small smile. "But, you don't have any money. So how'd you manage that?"

Noah turned pinkish. "Dad's credit card…I don't think he'll mind, seeing as it went for a good cause, and you are his favorite niece, after all."

Savannah nodded with annoyance. "Uh-huh. Right, and that was sweet of you and all, but you really should consult your dad before you do those things…"

Jacob was nodding. "And let me guess, Noah. You weren't planning on telling Dad either, were you? I second Savannah. That was nice and all, but really…"

"And _excuse me_," Krysti had her hands on her hips. "I thought that _I _was Uncle Matt's favorite niece. That's what he told me!"

Savannah rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Jacob! You don't have to be such an ass about everything. Just because you're taller than me, doesn't mean you're any smarter or better than me. Heck, in fact, I think you've forgotten that I'm two minutes older than you!" His round fists clenched together, and his forehead wrinkled as he glared at his brother.

"Dude, whatever. I really couldn't care less," Jacob cackled.

Savannah's arms were still crossed, and her uncanny solemn face brought on only confusion. Aaron tried to place his arm around her again, but she only moved away.

"I'm going to go visit my cousin…Charlie. I haven't seen him in awhile, and I miss him. So if that's okay, I'm off. Krysti, I hope you don't mind staying here. Otherwise, I could take you home…or, I guess if you want and Chloe doesn't mind, you could go over to Chloe's."

Chloe's raised her brows, almost hoping that Krysti would choose to come with her.

"Eh," Krysti shrugged. "I'll just stay here with the boys…I'm good. I have some questions for Uncle Matt when he gets back."

Savannah almost snickered, but she bit her lip. She nodded and looked at the three boys. "I hope that's okay with you. But I'm out."

"Yeah, sure…" Jacob shrugged. Aaron didn't respond. His melting brown eyes only showed concern for Savannah.

"Don't worry about me, Aar," Savannah whispered, quickly giving Aaron a peck on the cheek. "I can take care of myself." Aaron turned slightly pink, and nodded.

"I know you can," he whispered back.

She took her keys from Noah and jumped in her car. Within moments, Savannah was gone.

Still, the car that Jacob had driven was parked directly behind Chloe. Chloe glared at Jacob, who suddenly seemed to realize the problem.

"Oh. Right, I'll move the car so you can leave."

_I'll move the car so you can leave. _Chloe's heart sunk. She couldn't believe he wanted to get rid of her that badly. What Savannah had said was true, she just knew it. Surely Jacob had told Savannah. He had no attraction for Chloe, and the chances were, he never would. He was a lost cause, and she might as well move on.

In a matter of seconds, the car was moved, and Chloe had a clear path. Before Jacob could even get out of the vehicle, Chloe had begun reversing the car. She turned into the road, driving toward her house. Right behind her, she saw Jacob and Noah's parents pull in the driveway.

One thing was for sure, Chloe Hampton's heart was broken. Not only did she feel like she was losing a best friend, but she felt like she had lost any chance she may have once had with Jacob Camden.


End file.
